


It isn't meant to end this way.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm Sorry, Kinda, Sadness, sorry - Freeform, well im not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew won, Nico and Reyna made it in time for th final battle. Coach decided to with Millie. They won, yeah great. But they lost someone, the person who was the glue that held the group together. He lightened the mood with his jokes. And he was gone. Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The death

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. I update as often as I can. Also comment what other stuff you want me write.  
> You demand.  
> I write.

**Leo.**

 

Leo was fighting one of the giants, with Hazel, Frank and Apollo. He was doing surprisingly well. He was shooting fire at the giant's legs, when he heard a voice and froze.

 

_You stand here and fight while Calypso sits and weeps, you broke her heart, Valdez. More than any other man has done before._ Dirt Face muttered.

Leo looked around for the source and to see if anyone else heard.

_You are the only one that, can hear me, Valdez. You promised to get back to Calypso, but you won't, I'm afraid you won't make it out alive. It's your fate. You will die today, Valdez. Why not just give up? Your destined to die here anyway. Your the seventh wheel. Your mother died, your family didn't want you, your friends will not care. You stand here frozen in fear but no one has noticed. Why not make your death mean something? Join me._

Suddenly Hazel cried out in warning. He turned around in time to see a huge fist knock him backwards. He cried out.

_Oops I may have lied, your worth nothing Valdez, nobody needs you, you can't even fight my son, your worthless, how you got my granddaughter to actually love you. HA! Your pathetic._

Leo fell to the ground and his head smashed against a rock with an unpleasant crack. Pain was all he felt. His sight went blurry, he was waiting for someone to check on him. But nobody came.

_Huh._ He guessed that Gaea was right, nobody cares for him. Nobody is even checking on him. His final thoughts drifted over to Calypso, how that if she were here, she would rush over and check on him. He has failed her, he promised, he promised! Now he will never get a chance to love her and be loved. Sorry Calypso. I'm so sorry. I love you and I always will. The pain got to much, and he closed his eyes, darkness swept over him, and then, nothing.

 

**Piper**

Piper and Jason were a good team,when it came down to fighting. She and Jason took down the strongest giant (of course with the help of a god.) She was exhausted.

She looked around was surprised too see, Leo, Hazel and Frank take down one of the last giants (with the help of Apollo). Percy and Annabeth were taking down the only other giant left, they were the best team, Piper had to admit it.

Now there was only good, old dirt face left. Suddenly she heard Leo cry out and turned around just in time to see the giant swat Leo away and he crashed into a rock. She waited for him to get up, but be didn't. Piper watched as Hazel screamed in rage, and attacked the giant with Apollo and Frank at her side.

They took him down.The fight seemed to last a life time, but at last Hazel, gave the final blow, and he went down. He turned to dust, his essence returning to Tartrus.

She glanced over to the golden couple, and saw Poesidan go for the final blow, and saw Percy attack from behind, he didn't stand a chance, he collapsed and returned to where he belongs. Percy ran to Annabeth and kissed her.

Piper looked away. She turned her attention to Leo. He was still on the floor, not moving. Which worried her. Why wasn't he getting up? She looked to the right and saw something that rocked her world.

Next to Leo's head was a rock, but there was blood on it and it was dripping down the sides.

_Oh._ She thought. _His head must of it the rock, no!_

That's a lot of blood. She waited for him to get up.

 

She waited.

 

And waited.

 

But he wouldn't get up.

 

She couldn't wait any longer. She ran towards him, the rest of the seven doing the same. She crouched next to him, he was breathing but only just.

_No._ She thought. _it isn't to end this way_.

She put her hand on to his head and took it back, her hand covered in his blood. She went into his tool belt and took out some gauze and wrapped it around his head. It was stained with blood all to fast.

She knew that it was hopeless. She blinked back tears. She couldn't lose Leo. No, not possible.

Her heart raced as she realized that his chest wasn't moving. She checked his pulse.

 

Nothing.

 

Nada.

 

He was gone.

 

Dead.

 

He didn't deserve this, he tried his best in the war, he helped, they couldn't of done this with out him. When things were looking down on board the ship, he always found away to lighten up everybody's mood. She couldn't cope, she couldn't believe it.

_Leo was dead_.

 

_Unfair._ She thought. _It isn't meant to end this way_

 

 


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper finds away to defeat Gaea but is it enough?

**_Piper_ **

 

Piper screamed in rage. She got up and looked around, she saw the bodies of the fallen warriors and the wounded, some soon to die, some still having a chance to live, some can't be saved. She looked at the tear stroked faces of the rest of the seven as they all slowly stood up, forming a defensive circle around Leo's dead body, as if there was something that still could be protected. She saw how Jake Mason and Nyssa ran up to Leo realized what had happened, she saw how Nyssa collapsed to the ground, in tears. She saw how Jake wrapped her arms around her and rested his chins against her head. She watched as they closed their eyes. She sensed love every where, all different types of love, shared here, on the sight of a battle.

_You have lost Leo, the most important  member  of this crew. What I find funny is that none of you realize that I was  whispering  in his ear,  for  the lat few minutes of his life, feeding him lies about how you all  never  cared for him and how his death will be in vain- and it was! The best part, that he  believed  it! He  believed  every single word of it. Now with out him  there  is now way you will win. Hahahaha._

The Dirt Queen muttered.

 

She turned and locked eyes with Annabeth, although she didn't say anything, Piper knew exactly what question was going through her mind. She nodded.

Almost immediately   Annabeth sprung to action, she went over to Percy and whispered in his ear, Percy then proceeded to walk to Jason and whisper in his ear, they both smiled (despite the situation) and went off to an unknown location. She locked eyes with Annabeth once more.

_Her lips formed the words_

__3_ _

__2_ _

__1_ _

 

Piper and Annabeth started to chant the words "Go to sleep, mother earth! Go to sleep Mother Earth"

Piper putting full charm speak into her voice. Annabeth just shouting it with as much meaning and hate as she could in her voice. Hazel and Frank soon got the idea and joined in, Drew joined in to, putting very powerful charm speak into her voice. Soon all over the battle field people joined in, screaming the words with as much hate as they could, shouting with meaning, and hate.

Percy and Jason's plan picked up and together they came one, the eye of the storm, the sky clouded, thunder blasted and lighting struck the sea rose up as high as you could possible imagine and crashed with so much force that it knocked a few warriors of their feet. The ground started shaking as a result of Gaea getting weaker and weaker. The sea went wild, the Storm kept raging on and still the half-bloods chanted the words over and over again...... until.

The storm stopped, and the sea went calm. The Earth went still. For a few moments there was nothing, only silence. Awe fall upon the warriors as the realization of the fact the won dawned upon them. Then, out of nowhere, cheering erupted from every where, hugs, kisses, grateful looks, where exchanged. Love was stronger than ever. But something that was stronger than love was loss. The people who were lost will never be forgotten and will forever be loved.

_She turned around and knelt next to the not moving body that was Leo Valdez._

She hugged and and whispered his in his ear

"Unfair" She whispered through tears. "It isn't meant to end this way"

She stayed like that for what seemed like ages, until she heard a faint cough coming from the body beneath her. She let him go in shock and stared down at his with wide eyes. His eye lids fluttered open for a few seconds. Hope coursed through his veins.

" Oh Leo, I told you it was never meant to end this way, I knew it! I knew it!!" She said, feeling way more hopeful than she was feeling 2 minutes ago.

_Leo opened his mouth to speak but he coughed instead. He looked up at Piper_

_" But Piper it_ __is_ _ meant to end this way, but it's okay, I get to see my mom again, it;s been so long, I'm not afraid, so please don't be scared. You will get over my death, I was never too important anyway, always remember that you have someone and you have a family, whereas I don't I love you and Jason and I will miss you with all my heart, but this is where my story ends, it doesn't go on for me anymore, the end his near for me, very near, but's it's not for you, so take that and line a full happy life and remember-" He never finished . His eyes closed for the last time. His heart stopped, his chest stopped the soft rhythm of

__up_ _

__down_ _

__up_ _

__down_ _ _._

 

Piper lost it, her tears were not controlled. Jason gentled lifted her up, his own cheeks, tear stained. He wrapped her around his arms and she pressed her face to his chest. Top luckily becoming wet with tears, she felt Jason control the winds but she never stayed awake long enough to figure out where they were going.

_They may have won_

_but in a way_

 

 

 

 

_They lost_

 

 


End file.
